User talk:SpartanSeries2
Welcome 10:40, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Planet Maybe you can refer to a couple of my planets for reference. *Trylia Riec (Planet) *Jagen IV (Planet) It's not much but very good in length and information. Also, maybe you can use this image for your planet Give me a wave if you need any more help... 05:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) That would be fairly impossible for this site. However, I suggest spending some time searching for the one your proposed in DeviantArt.com. It is a very useful website for arts/pictures/images. However, please read the copyright claims first before taking someone's work... 20:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) The copyright would be located under the image, most of the times, there wont be any. 07:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC) It can be use. What I meant by what you cannot use is the ones with CreativeCommons logo. You do know what is CreativeCommons...right? If you want to know what it is, click here 06:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Yes you can. It seems you're having trouble searching for the copyright. I would suggest using this template whenever you are unsure about the images you used. The template above is created to help users whenever they had a similar problems as yours. Just add this template in the pictures summary. 22:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Yes they would. PTI would work on any projects given to them with under a large sum of money. Glad to know that you're thinking of using the Faction. 22:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You should thank her for the article. I am just the temporary user for the while being. 22:26, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ... Being annoyed is very common here in HaloFanon. Oh well..... About your New Amazon thingy, I'm guessing it would be a good twist, providing that you provide an explanation. Looking forward reading the stories people have made up. You should see my sister's poetry in her chains of articles. It may be confusing but worthwhile. To see it, click here... 22:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, the first Directive is referring to the three Prophets in Halo. Also, please don't spoil those information... it will spoil the surprise!! 23:35, 23 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Infinity Coding Oh, yeah. That's absolutely fine. Don't worry about using something as minor as that, dude. It'd be good to have a second AI at Juliet's level. Good luck with your article! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Categories Like this: category:text Adventure Put that at the bottom of your "landing page" (the one where the text adventure starts) Good luck! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:13, 25 May 2008 (UTC) --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Image provided Yours. --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley'']] 02:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hey dude. Firstly, sorry about the lag in answering you, but i was OOT for a couple days... I'm not sure what or who "charry" is, but yes, you could make a category for her/him/it. It's not neccessary. "Grunt Overlord" is pretty funny, but could use a little bit of grammar/spelling cleanup. Oh, and in real life, there were probably 120 SP-II candidates. 75 made it past processing, and there are about 20-something still alive or MIA. On fanon, don't worry about the numbers, cos everyone and his cousin has a Spartan. I, II, III, IV, V, X, Delta, you name it. If you find that your Spartan's op number is taken, call you page: "Spartan-ExampleNumberHere (SpartanSeries2)" It should be just fine, so long as you don't sign up for the same RP as the person who got the number first... Any more questions, don't hesitate to ask! -SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:56, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Grunt Overlord has just a few capitalization errors, and a little bit of punctuation cleanup would make it great. For example, you've got "begin" capitalized on the landing page, and later "Brute" is not capitalized. Just a few things, but otherwise a really good job! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 17:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Sysop Campaign Deletion